ME PASE AL LADO DE EL MAL
by LUCKA-SAMA
Summary: LO SE EL NOMBRE NO EXPLICA MUCHO PERO PROMETO QUE VALE LA PENA SALUDOS DESENME SUERTE-suspendido-
1. Chapter 1

LUCKA SAMA: bueno chicos que me leen atravez de aqui estoy de nuevo con otra historia si lo se muy rapido pero esque la idea me vino de repente despues de leer un fic que lei que se llama rosa negra pero no es igual perdon ala autora de ese maravillosa historia me dio la idea nadamas y no tiene nada igual, si se preguntan que paso con lusbel el se fue a quien sabe donde ahora hare este fic yo sola porque ni lusbel ni feresmeneko me acompañan, este fic no se de cuantos capitulos sera pero si les gusta le seguire y si no les gusta lo elimino sin mas comenzare los veo abajo... person la historia trata de la pareja de rojitos

-me pase al lado del mal-

POV MOMOKO

bueno se han preguntado que se siente ser una super heroina... pues la verdad yo ya lo soy, despues de un tiempo es aburrido, la atencion las constantes declaraciones y sobre todo ... la muerte de mi familia en un combate contra el mono estupido si ahora gracias a el ya no tengo ganas de seguir con esta vida, me he quedado sola, vivo en mi casa a cuidado de mi tia margaret pero da igual si vivo sola porque ella se la pasa en el trabajo mientras yo estoy ¨estudiando¨ notan mi entusiasmo si pues despues del tragico accidente ...

-flash back-

todo era normal ivamos todos, mama papa kuriko y yo, al cine estabamos de lo mas normal, derrepente suena mi cinturon y se lo que significa, me voy de con mi familia con la escusa de que voy al baño, me voy a un rincon mas alejado me transformo y veo a mis amigas y empesamos la cotidiana pelea mas algo que no esperba el mono estupido destruyo el cine y creo lo peor nunca vi salir a mi familia y alas demas personas venso al monoy me apresuro al cine y vi lo que nuca quise a mi familia abajo de una gran pila de escombro, mi madre estaba abajo de mi padre junto con kuriko y los tres estaban ... muertos, lo supe por que un paramedico me dijo ya claro estaba en mi estado normal, mis amigas me trataron de animar pero era inutil ya no estaban los motivos de que salvar la ciudad...

-end flash back-

lo peor esque aun tengo que proteger la ciudad, por compromiso pero ya me aburri de la misma monotana vida, en los estudios ya destaco soy de las mejores, mis amigas se preocupan porque ya no tengo esa chispa, la verdad eso ya me canso, mejor me fugare no tengo animo de escuchar la clase de las miss keane que mas da voy al parque a dormir la tarea se la pedire a miyako o a kaoru, mejor me voy...

normal pov-

como todos lo dias momoko se disponia a ir ala escuela, pero su meta original no era esa simplemente se fue al parque y se puso a pensar durante todo el dia (bueno no todo usds me entienden) hasta que se percata que estan armando un caos, ve correr a una niña llorando y con un helado en la cabeza, no sabe porque pero a momoko le dio risa, soltando una sonrisa de lado de satisfaccion y voltea para ver quien (o quiene) es y para su sorpresa ver alos RRBZ causando problemas a unos ciudadanos de por ahi, a momoko se le presento la vaga idea de ser una villana, la idea era simplemente estupida pero le parecia tentador,hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su cinturon

momoko: bueno el deber llama

se dispone a transformarse y lo hace, pero se le vino ala mente la imagen de los chicos provocando desorden, penso otravez

-en su mente-

de nuevo otravez los niños babosos estan atacando la ciudad pero eme aqui sin nada que hacer vamos a ver con la patetica escusa que nos saldran, eso fue patetico butch insulto a kaoru, jajaja esto se ha vuelto aburrido como quisiera algo interesante

¿?: bueno entonces unete a mi asi tendras mas diversion

MOMOKO: quein eres ?

¿?: alguien que conoces

MOMOKO: ... HIM? que es lo que quieres y es mas que haces en mi mente

HIM: buena observacion, la verdad esque te estado observando y pues tu vida se ha hecho aburrida

MOMOKO: al parecer hasta tu te diste cuenta, pero eso que tiene que ver aun asi nada me puede sacar la emocion

HIM: bueno chica lo que te estoy proponiendo esque me acompañes al lado del mal eso seria lo que estas buscando

MOMOKO: bueno eso se oye tentador pero que me garantiza que me va a gustar eh

HIM: mira alos que tienes adelante a ellos les ofreci mis poderes y se divierten

-en la realidad-

los chicos se veian que disfrutaban cada cosa que rompian a costa el reclamo de las chicas, en cambio blossom los veia con intriga y curiosidad mas a cierto pelinaranja de gorra roja que mas le parecia atractivo su pinta de chico malo, la pelea acabo con los chicos retirandose al mismo tiempo que se burlaban de ellas, mientras que ellas estaba que hechaban fuego, bueno almenos bublles y butercup

BUTERCUP: ay la proxima vez que los vea juro que les parto toda la cara

BUBLLES: por fin coinsido contigo butercup esos niños son insoportables, no lo cress blossom... blossom

BLOSSOM: eh bueno que paso ?

BUBLLES: blossom estas bien, te noto un poco distraida

BLOSSOM: si bublles no hay problema nos vemos

BUTERCUP: OYE¡ porque no fuiste ala escuela

BLOSSOM: eso a ti no te incumbe

las dos quedaron mas que impactadas se habia comportado de manera muy indiferente con ellas.

-continua-

LUCKA SAMA: bueno lo se algo extraño momoko de mala si lo se pero lo que pasa esque me aburri que siempre sea la buena que siempre piensa en el bien y la humillen si no mal recuerdo him nunca desaparecio solo lo mandaron lejos por eso esta aqui saluda him

HIM(con voz afeminada) buenas chicos yo como me ven estare aqui con lucka sama ...

LUCKA SAMA: bueno him dinos como como esque estas en la historia si se supone que te mandaron al espacio junto con la auras blancas

HIM: bueno lucka lo que pasa esque no era yo era como decirlo una copia de mi con mi energia bueno parte de ella y solo me mantengo escondido y mi aparicion fue gracias a que estoy recuperando, los chicos los encontre mientras en el bosque.

LUCKA SAMA: bueno him que te parece si me explicas mañana que paso con los chicos si

HIM: bueno si nos vemos en el siguiente cap

LUCKA SAMA: bueno nos vemos en el prox cap him planea cosas. perdon no dije esque las ppgz no me pertenecen solo la trama adios


	2. Chapter 2

LUCKA SAMA: bueno ya volvi, him esta ocupado ahora, al final del capitulo lo veran, como simpre las ppgz no me pertenecen, yo aprecere en la trama ya vere como pero aun no se donde asi mas nos vemos abajo

-me pase al lado del mal-

MOMOKO POV

bueno despues de la pelea, creo que fui un poco grosera con las chicas, ya no me puedo arrepentir solo queda pensar, me fui volando pero algo me distrajo, eran los 3 hermanos que hace un momento pelee, me voltearon a ver y uno me habla

BRICK: porque una de las 3 superbobas esta tan lejos del grupo je

BLOSSOM: por ningun motivo que les incumba niños sopencos

BUTCH: OYE QUIEN TE CRESS PARA DECIRNOS ASI ¨ROSADITA¨

BOLSSOM: bueno si me vuelves a llamr asi tendre que-...

BRICK: tendras que ¨rosadita¨

en un rapido movimiento golpeo con mi yo-yo a boomer y volvio a mi mano para decir

BLOSSOM: les dije que no me volvieran a llamar o si no tendrian que hacer que lo lamentaran

HIM: chicos ya calmense aun no es hora de que peleen

BLOSSOM: ay no de nuevo tu no te dije que me dejaras empas

NORMAL POV

HIM: bueno dado que no me respondes tendre que decirte que te unas con nosotros ala fuerza

BLOSSOM: him no te mentire si me llamo la atencion tu oferta, pero dime que gano yo y que ganas tu?

HIM: buena observacion blossom o mejor dicho momoko akutsutsumi si la verdad esque quiero lo mismo de siempre llevar este mundo a un lugar mas ¨calido¨, y tu podrias hacer todo lo que quieras si ese es el teatro

BLOSSOM: por lo menos ya me conoces pero sigo diciendo que gano yo con esto

HIM: si te digo que puedes vengar la muerte de tus padres

BLOSSOM: si eso se oye tentador pero que me garantiza que lo lograre, el mono estupido no se muere

BRICK: oye rosdita hasle caso el te aumentara los poderes tenlo por seguro

BLOSSOM: ya tome mi decicon pero tendras que esperar solo un poco

HIM: bueno solo imvocame y estare en un segundo contigo

BLOSSOM: bueno

sale volando y pasa al lado de brick y le susurra algo que solo el oye

BLOSSOM: nos vemos despues ¨rojito¨

el mencionado, solo se le diviso una sonrisa que al parece capto la que volaba, ella tambien sonreia, llego a su casa y al parecer estaba nuevamente sola, habia una nota en el frigorifico que decia

-MOMOKO DEJE LA CENA EN EL MICRONDAS VENDRE EN LA NOCHE NO ME ESPERES

ATTE TU TIA MARGARET -

MOMOKO: de nuevo, creo que si me voy no lo notaria, ... la oferta de him la ceptare? es algo que si me llama la atencion

al momento de decir todo eso se acosto en su cama y se durmio, soñando con la muerte de su familia, al dia siguiente amanecio con lagrimas en los ojos ya ni habia cenado por dormirse, bajo y vio a su tia, una señora ya mayor de como 35 años, de pelo cobrizo, porte muy formal y una sonrisa acojedora, vestia si camison, rojo y sus pantuflas, la que la vio para saludarla como se debe en la mañana

MARAGARET: bueno dias pequeña como amanesiste

sin mucho animo le contesta

MOMOKO: buenos dias tia, amaneci bien

se dirige al frigorifico y toma la leche junto a un vaso y se sirve, toma una galleta de la vasija que hay en la cocina, se pone a comerla para irse ala escuela, ahora vestia diferente que de chiquilla, portaba un pantalon negro una sudadera rosa, ya no portaba su coleta con moño, ahora lo trensaba todo, su tia sabe por todo lo que estaba pasando la chica asi que nadamas la apoya cuidandola solo no le pregunta como se siente sabe que eso no la alegrara es mas la deprimira mas, la chica la distrae y solo atina a despedirse

MOMOKO: ya me voy tia

MARGARET: que te valla bien querida

salio de la casa y se dirigia ala escuela mas el sonidito de su cinturon (de nuevo) y al parecer los chicos estaban ocacionando mas desorden en la ciudad, cuando llego se encontro a las otras 2 peleando con los chicos porque estaban robando un banco, el cual solo estaban intimidando alas personas, las chicas por otra parte les arrojaban sus ataques, mientros estos los esquivaban, algo que sorprendia ala rosa, despues de todo si hacia que los chicos sean mas fuertes, decidida va por ellos

BLOSSOM: oigan saben muy bien que no podran vensernos

BRICK: bueno solo dinos tu respuesta rosadita

BLOSSOM: bueno si tan interesados estan sigame, chicas usds no vengan yo me encargare

BUTERCUP: que estas loca no podras con todos

BUBLLES: bueno pero ten cuidado vamos butercup

BRICK: bueno vamos, primero las damas

salen volando, primero salen blossom seguido de los chicos, llegan al bosque donde esta una cueva algo escondida y lo primero que ven es a el en forma normal, se acercan y dice

HIM: bueno blossom dime que es lo que decidiste

BLOSSOM: bueno him dado que tu oferta es la unica que me llamo la atencion aparte de ser una super heroina la respuesta es ... simplemente si

HIM: bueno blossom buena eleccion sabes que no hay vuelta atras verdad(la otra solo asiente) bueno te otorgo un poco de mis poderes solo te advierto que no soy responsable de los afectos que te cause

BLOSSOM: no creo que me pueda afectar ya nada mas

HIM: bueno tu lo pediste

him alza su tenaza que de esta sale un aura que le es introducida a blossom que por su cara de dolor no lo esta disfrutando, se caen en sus rodillas seguido se cae desmallada

BUTCH: sabia que no lo aguataria es una debilucha

BLOSSOM: ( de manera divertida y sentada arriba del trono de him) a quien le dices devilucha niño

HIM: bueno blossom al parecer si lo aguantaste, pero una pregunta como quedo tu aura blanca

BLOSSOM: eso no te preocupes, el aura quedo sellada en el interior no creo que salga, mejor aun mira mi nueva apariencia

se ve la chica diferente ahor asu traje lo traia en colores fiucha y negro su cabello ya no lo trai con la colita ahora estaba suelto y con un broche en forma de calabera negra, su cabello era del mismo color pero a diferencia de que ahora traia mechas negras alrededor del pelo, su cinturon ahora era negro con fiucha

HIM: que bueno que te gusto ...

-continua-

LUCKA SAM: bueno aqui la conti no se preocupen si saldre y tambien mi amiga feresmeneko, mejor que nos platique him como encontro alos chicos

HIM: bueno como dije en el anterior capi estaban en un bosque todos abandonados, los recoji y me los lleve los cuide les propuse que me ayudaran y ellos aceptaron y les di nuevos poderes, eso es todo

LUCKA SAMA: bueno dado que me prometiste que me dejarias aparecer con usds voy a ponerlo ami manera y no te preocupes saldras victorioso en este fic pero para una buena causa, dejando eso de lado no van a ser las tipicas parejas de butercuXbutch ni bubllesXboomer, sera la unica de blossomXbrick y si se preguntan con quienn quedaran los otros dos seran con nosotras yo y feresmeneko

nos vemos en el siguiente cap


	3. Chapter 3

LUCKA SAMA: bueno ya volvi como dije saldremos mi amiga y yo nos vemos abajo

-me pase al lado del mal-

HIM: bueno que bueno que te gusto, pero no seras la unica en el equipo, habra mas

BLOSSOM: bueno ... espera quienes son

HIM: bueno ellas estan... no se

blossom busco con la mirada a brick para ver si el sabia algo pero el estaba igual o peor no sabia nada, bueno la accion siguiente de him fue que le dio la señal para que se retiraran todos.

HIM: bueno chicos sera mejor que se vallan yo les avisare si los necesito, y chicos usds estaran en la misma escuela que blossom asi que empiezan mañana

LOS 3: QUEEEEE¡

HIM: ya no me hagan enojar vallanse que me irritan

los 4 se fueron volando asia distintas direcciones, blossom se fue ala escuela, brick se fue al parque, butch se fue alas canchas de futball, boomer fue al zoologico, pasemos con blossom, se destransformo y entro al salon que la parecer estaban en hora del almuerzo(nota trai la misma ropa con la diferencia de su cinturon que lo guardo abajo de su sudadera, su pelo estaba igual pero con los rayos en negro) decidio quedarse ahi unos momentos,

MOMOKO: habre hecho bien al irme con him, ... si de todas maneras no creo que pueda pasar nada fuera de lo comun solo que ya no seria de los buenos ... ya sera mejor que no me preocupe

unos momentos despues sono la campana para que entraran de nuevo,

MOMOKO: ay no, mejor me preparo para la sin fin de preguntas de las chicas

y asi fue miles de preguntas le llovieron ala chica mas no iva a responder nada si le comvenia, les dijo muchas mentiras mas de nada le dirian

MIYAKO: momoko no te hcieron nada esos brutos?

MOMOKO: no miyako los perdi de vista cuando volaba

KAORU: es encerio momoko encerio no te hicieron nada

MOMOKO: no kaoru, es mas no los e vsto despues de eso no se me pongan histericas chicas no emos combatiso criminales peores

MIYAKO: tienes razon mejor ay que poner atencion ala clase

eso hicieron las tres estaban en la clase, pasemos con brick que estaba en el parque pensando en quien sabe que

BRICK: sera la mejor obcion el traer a momoko a nuestro lado lo que busca ella es venganza para su familia esto es peligroso, ma mejor no me preocupo ella se debe de cuidar sola, mejor vere que hace butch conociendolo estara retando quien sea en soccer

pasemos con butch que estaba llegando ala cancha, bueno entre los arrboles para destrasnformarse, para ver su sorpresa, a alguien derrotando a todo el equipo del parque

¿?: A VER SI ASI APRENDEN A NO LLAMRME PRINCESA MALDITOS INUTILES JAJAJAJA

reia como maniatica mientras se burlaba a cada uno de los que estaba ahi jugando, butch se quedo sentado viendo lo buen que juega ese individuo, cuando alfin termino se acerca y le dice

BUTCH: bien hecho amigo les hiciste morder el polvo jajaja

¿?: cual amigo inutil ami no me vengas con eso

este quedo impactado, era una chica, vestia de la siguiente forma unas deportivas negras, bermudas color verde militar y una ramera floja de color negro con lineas atravesada verdes, su cabello era negro corto arriba de los hombros degrafilado, un color de ojos verde petroleo casi negros, por atras daba la impresion de ser un chico pero por adelante era una mujer

BUTCH: espera me estas diciemdo que una mujer vencio a todos los de el equipo sola

¿?: si algun problema, ni que fuera gran cosa ... dime que se te perdio o porque aun sigues aqui

BUTCH: no nada solo vien a perder el tiempo, y me encuentro a alguien que no se ni su nombre

¿?: bueno eso si te lo puedo responder soy kosumi kurehara

BUTCH: bueno ¨kosumi¨ como porque derrotaste a todo el equipo de soccer?

KOSUMI: a eso, no me gusta que me digan devil asi que los rete y lo que dijiertron fue lo que me saco de mis casillas, me dijeron¨una princesa como tu no debe de ensuciar sus manos¨y ahi me decidi a retarlos

BUTCH: a osea que si te digo que una mujer no me puede vencer tambien me retaria a jugar con tigo´nena´

KOSUMI: bueno te lo adverti... como dices que te llamas

BUTCH: yo me llamo butch

KOSUMI: bueno te lo advierto potchh

BUTCH: NO ME LLAMO POTCH ES BUTCH B.U.T.C.H. ENTIENDELO BIEN

KOSUMI: bueno como te llames quieres demostrar quien es mejor o te la vas a pasar parloteando todo el dia

BUTCH : DALO POR HECHO¡

asi paso el partido fue duro y termino con un memorable empate dado que ninguno de los dos sedia, pasemos con boomer estaba en el zoo viendo a los animales muy pacificamente,hasta que algo o mas bien alguien le llama la atencion,

BOOMER: que dia, nadamas imaginence que la lider ppgz se una al mal es algo que memorar, aveces pienso si fue buena idea que volvieramos al mal, bublles sigue siendo ala persona que mas quiero no se que pero me dice que me pase al lado del bien... que es eso

mira a miyako/bublles con otra persona muy cariñosamente riendo de algo, si era nadamas y nadamenos que takaki que al momento que volteara boomer, el chico beso a bublles en los labios y esta ni siquiera pone opociccion, dejando al pobre boomer noqueado ante lo que ve

BOOMER: no no puede ser pense que ella si me querria, mejor me voy de aqui

se va corriendo pero no presisamente ala salida si no mas bien ala zona menos concurrida que es la de los reptiles, penso que ahi podria estar solo pero se equivoco encontro a una chica riendo de algo que hacian los cocodrilos ella parece darse cuenta

BOOMER: eh lo siento pense que estaba solo

¿? no te preocupes ... pero dime que te tiene tan triste

BOOMER: no se si deba contarte

¿?: no te preocupes si no quieres no me cuentes, solo dime tu nombre si no es molestia

BOOMER: no no lo es soy boomer y tu?

¿?: si claro mi nombre es natsume furukawa mucho gusto

le tiende la mano y el gustoso la acepta mientras ella le corresponde, nastsume era de la sig forma y vestia lo siguiente unas sandalias color negro de cintas hasta las rodillas, una falda en color azul rey, una blusa de botones igual en color negro pero tenia detalles en color azul rey, su cabello era de color amarillo moztasa agarrado en media coleta un poco abajo de los hombros, sus ojos eran color azul rey,

NATSUME: bueno boomer me acompañas a ver alos leones

BOOMER: si claro porque no

NATSUME : GRACIAS ¡

eso sorprendio al chico era muy bonita si se ponia a pensar, pero no lo iva adecir, por otro lado natsume le agarro la mano lo cual tomo por sorprendido al rubio, el correspondio al agarre se la paso el resto del dia con ella y la pasaron muy bien hasta se le olvido el motivo de su trsitesa, por otro lado him veia todo eso expectante no penso que se fueran a conocer tan pronto, el dia paso en cuestion de momentos para dar al dia siguiente ...

-continua-

LUCKA SAMA: BUENO ESO SALIO QUE TE PARECIO HIM

HIM: BUENO ESTA INTERESANTE QUE PLANEAS HACER CON TIGO Y TU AMIGA

LUCKA SAMA: BUENO ESO LO VEREMOS HABRA EPISODIOS EN LOS QUE HABLAREMOS DE LAS PAREJITAS DEMAS DESPIDETE HIM

HIM: BUENO NOS VEMOS

LUCKA SAMA: NOS VEMOS XD


	4. Chapter 4

LUCKA SAMA: BUENO YA VOLVI AQUI LA ACTUALIZASION NOS VEMOS ABAJO

-me pase al lado del mal-

MOMOKO POV

bueno him dijo que hoy traera alos hermanos ala escuela solo espero que la reaccion de las chicas no sea tan grave, me voy directo ami escuela que para mala suerte aun no e acabado

NORMAL POV

al salir de su casa, se topo a quien menos queria ver en ese instante, si a miyako y a kaoru que ivan comversando de quien sabe que tema desconocido para ella, decide pasar de largo, se pone el gorro de su sudadera fiucha con toques negros y unos lentes que trae por si las dudas, al parecer su meta se cumplio las chicas no la notaron, llega lo mas rapido que puede al salon, enseguida llegan las chicas perdiendo su oportunidad de escapar, para su mala/buena suerte timbraron no dandoles tiempo a sus amigas de comversar a ellas, inmediatamente llego la maestra keane

MISS KEANE: bueno chicos tengo algo que decirles

hubo mucho murmullo entre los alumnos, que no paso desapercibido para la maestra que pronto los asilencia

MISS KEANE: bueno chicos se que es mucha la curiosidad pero aqui va, tenemos 5 nuevos estudiantes ...pasen porfavor

en eso pasan 3 chicos y 2 chicas, la mayoria de los estudiantes se les hizo familiar los 3 chicos mientras alas 2 ppg notaron que eran los rrb, momoko por su parte se sintio interesada por las otras 2 chicas, su pensamiento fue interrumpido por la maestra que les dijo que se presentaran

MISS KEANE: bueno chicos podrian presentarse al grupo por favor (los 5 asinten y se presentan en el siguiente orden brick kosumi butch natsume boomer)

BRICK: yo soy brick him

KOSUMI: yo soy kosumi kurehara Y EL PROXIMO QUE ME DIGA NENA PRINCESA O COSAS ASI VERA MI LADO MALO¡

butch quedo atonito con la noticia pero no lo demostro solo se presento algo parecido que kosumi

BUTCH: yo soy butch him Y EL PROXIMO QUE ME HABLE LO ANIQUILO¡

fue un shock para kosumi tambien ella de igual manera no dijo nada dado paso asu amiga para que se presentara

NATSUME: hola mucho gusto yo soy natsume kurehara un placer conocerlos

boomer queda sin habla es la misma chica que conocio ayer y estaba junto de ella y no la conocio, solo se presento

BOOMER: hola soy boomer him un placer conocerlos

natsume inmediatamente lo reconocio y se tiro a abrazarlo algo sonrojado hace lo posible para soltarse, pero sus esfuerzos fueron e vano no salia, hasta que alguien se la quita de enciama

KOSUMI: natsume cuantas veces te e dicho que no hagas eso

NATSUME: si tiens razon, lo siento boomer

BOOMER: no hay problema n/n

todo esto paso ante la mirada insolita de las chicas que veian impactado, mas miyako que sintio algo extraño, entre tanto las 2 chicas ahi presentes solo tenian en comun un cinturon en negro con su respectivo color en el centro, que momoko lo noto de inmediato, rapidamente la maestra keane les asigna sus asientos

MISS KEANE: bueno chicos tomen asiento en mmm ya se tu brick sientate atras de momoko, boomer tu atras de miyako, butch tu atras de kaoru, kosumi natsume usds en los asientos que estan adelante de momoko

todos asintieron(ojo aqui ya habian levantado la mano cada quien para saber con quien se van a sentar) y se fueron asenta, momoko inmediatamente le escribio algo alas dos, que no paso desapersivido por el pelinaranja que tambien se apresuro a escribirle a momoko

nota 1

OIGAN CHICAS PENSE QUE HIM SE TARDARIA EN EMVIAR A MIS NUEVAS COMPAÑERAS

nota 2

QUE PASA MOMOKO PORQUE LES EMVIAS ESA NOTA

nota 1

OIGAN CHICAS PENSE QUE HIM SE TARDARIA EN EMVIAR A MIS NUEVAS COMPAÑERAS

DE QUE HABLAS, QUIEN ERES

nota 2

QUE PASA MOMOKO PORQUE LES EMVIAS ESA NOTA

M: EN VERDAD HAY QUE SER IDIOTA PARA NO DARSE CUENTA QUE ELLAS SON LAS QUE ENVIO HIM

nota 1

OIGAN CHICAS PENSE QUE HIM SE TARDARIA EN EMVIAR A MIS NUEVAS COMPAÑERAS

DE QUE HABLAS QUIEN ERES

LO QUE PASA ESQUE... NO MEJOR SABEN QUE, ENCUENTRENME ALA HORA DE DESCANSO EN LA TERRAZA DE LA ESCUELA YA PODRIAN LLAMAR LA ATENCION

nota 2

QUE PASA MOMOKO PORQUE LES EMVIAS ESA NOTA

M: EN VERDAD HAY QUE SER IDIOTA PARA NO DARSE CUENTA QUE ELLAS SON LAS QUE EMVIO HIM

ES ENCERIO SOLO ESPERO QUE ...OLVIDALO TENEMOS QUE HABLAR

SI TIENES RAZON NOS VEMOS ALA HORA DEL DESCANSO EN LA TERRAZA Y LLEVA ATUS HERMANOS XYO

asi paso el resto de la clase sin ninguna sospecha mas una que otra riña entre kaoru y butch y una que otra miradita por parte de miyako asia boomer mientras este las ignoraba y veia a natsume mientras ella le sonreia, momoko por su parte veia ala ventana (sigo diciendo que tienen de interesante las ventana) la clase paso y era hora de la clase de gimncia ala cual el profesor se le ocurrio la grandisima idea de

LEN SENSEI: bueno chicos dadon que el ejercico que sigue es una competencia les asignare sus parejas seran

HIMEKO-TAKUYA

ROSSALIE-ROMINA

ICHINOSE-TAKERU

BLABLA-BLABLA

BLABLA-BLABLA

SAKURA- SHAORAN

TOMOYO- ERIOL

RIKU-DAISUKE

MIYAKO-KAORU

BRICK-MOMOKO

BOOMER-NATSUME

BUTCH-KOSUMI

todos juntense con su respectiva pareja por favor

los que quedaron emparejado, no opusieron resistencia talvez habia riñas entre algunos tal era el caso de kosumi y butch que se retaban a cada rato, en tanto el profesor solo comienza la explicacion del juego

LEN SANSEI: bueno chicos el juego cuenta con lo siguiente, son carreras de tres piernas, tendran que llevar este objeto hasta la otra parte de la cancha

hubo una gran comfianza entre la mayoria de los alumnos mas lo que dijo el profesor hizo que dudaran un momento los chicos

LEN SENSEI: bueno chicos pero ahi no acaba la prueba, la pista estara llena de obstaculos que tendran que pasar usds solos con ayuda de su compañero

todos expectantes por lo dicho el profesor, mientras que lo que veian sus ojos no acaba de creerse, la pista se veia como la de estilo militar, (imaginesnse esas pistas de las que utilizan los militares ´para entrenar, con minas, rejas con puas, lodo y muchas cosas por el estilo) los unico que veian con espectacion esa pista eran butch y kosumi, seguido por kaoru, momoko y brick solo veian con aburrimiento la pista, miyako lo veia con miedo, natsume estaba espantada boomer la trataba de tranquilizar,la carrera empezo,

KOSUMI: butch ay que ganar esta carrera *.*

BUTCH: tienes razon*.*

salieron de la salida y corrieron como nunca en la vida cada quien hacia su respectivo merito, parecian uno saltaban, corrian, subian bajaban, todo ante la mirada expectante de todos, los siguientes fueron miyako y kaoru que por su parte se les dificulto un poco pero no fue mucho, kaoru lo manejo muy bien para que ambas lograran pasarlo pero no como quisieron, inmediatamente boomer y natsume salieron al parecer boomer hizo que natsume recuperara la comfiaza porque entre los dos lograron pasar la prueba, seguidos momoko y brick pasaron la prueba de lo mas aburridos, fue simple para ellos.

los lugares quedaron asi butch kosumi en primer lugar, seguidos momoko y brick, tercer fue kaoru miyako, cuarto fue boomer y natsume, y los demas que llegaron con un sinfin de rasgños y moretones, quejas y quejas se le presentaron al profesor que estaba tomando notas de los que pasaron ignorando sus alaridos, la clase termino dando paso alas otras dos , todos estaban tranquilos llego la hora de descanso y la tan esperada platica...

-continua-

LUCKA SAMA: bueno eso salio him me ayudara de ahora en adelante verdad

HIM: bueno si pero dime porque dijiste que el mal ganara en contra del bien pero en fines beneficos

LUCKA SAMA: aaahh eso lo que pasa esque tengo algo planeado para eso pero que seguiremos con la historia vale

HIM: bueno ya ay que despedirnos

LUCKA SAMA: bueno si nos vemos en el sig cap XD


End file.
